Worgosh Wyrmcrusher
Chieftain Worgosh Wyrmcrusher was a Dragonmaw Orc that had been appointed by the various forces of the New Horde during the Dragonmaw Subjugation to act as the Dragonmaw's new chieftain in place of Warlord Zaela after her defection to the True Horde under Garrosh Hellscream and her later disappearance. Worgosh was noted for having been loyal to the cause of Vol'jin, and due to his beliefs was exiled from Dragonmaw Port when they took up the banners of the crazed warchief. He remained in the Krazzworks, refusing to part far from his home, alongside a small group of like minded Dragonmaw. When the Horde arrived following Garrosh's dethroning from the position of Warchief, Wyrmcrusher was appointed as a liaison for the Horde to act as a Dragonmaw ambassador, and was later voted into the position of Chieftain of the clan in order to better accommodate the subjugation of the Clan; as a Dragonmaw chieftain would be far more accepted than one of outside the clan or someone whose loyalties were dubious. Wyrmcrusher was surprisingly popular amongst the Dragonmaw in his few days that he reigned amongst them, rallying the forces of the port under the banner of the Horde quickly, and later after the subjugation of Bloodgulch he was able to rally a significant amount of Dragonmaw under him to assault the rebuilding Wild Dwarf city of Thundermar. Determined to prove his loyalty to the Horde and ensure his brethren he was fit for the position, the new Chieftain led a daring strike similar to that of Warlord Hathar some years before him. The attack was devastating, completely crippling the rebuilding city and destroying any work that had been done to it since the time of Hathar and the Dragonmaw's first inclusion into the Horde. On the cusp of victory, Worgosh was captured by the Alliance Forces that had arrived to reinforce the region where he was later held in the last district of Thundermar that had not yet fallen. With their chieftain captured, the Dragonmaw's morale dropped and they were eventually routed from the now once again ruined city. Held before the various Alliance forces that had arrived to aid, Lord Berenal Grayblade presented the orc to the Alliance and placed him before Thane Dwaldin Stormbeard. Recognizing Worgosh as one of the many who had slain his wife some months prior to the Siege of Orgrimmar; Dwaldin demanded that he have the right of the orc's execution. Despite the protest of several factions within the Alliance who would see Worgosh used as a bargaining chip to broker a peace with the Dragonmaw, Berenal supported Dwaldin in his rush to execute the orc. With a defiant last breath, Worgosh cried out that the Horde would destroy the Alliance and the Dragonmaw would be victorious before his head was chopped off by Thane Stormbeard. His head was later mounted on a pike and placed in the center of the Verrall River with a torn up Dragonmaw Banner tied to the pike. His body was later impaled with his Dragonmaw banner and burnt along with the flag. Legacy Though Worgosh only ruled for several days, his reign as Chieftain ensured the Dragonmaw of the Highlands would rejoin the Horde under Vol'jin. Determined to avenge their new chieftain, the Dragonmaw and the Horde later clashed with the Alliance in the Battle of Verrall River. After a long and bloodied battle, the Horde claimed victory and finished the job Worgosh had started by putting Thundermar to the torch and ransacking the last district of the city. In response to Worgosh's execution, the severed heads of gryphons and dwarves were mounted on pikes and placed about the city districts with torn Alliance and Wildhammer banners tied to them. A lone Dragonmaw banner was placed in the center of the district where the Chieftain was executed. Category:Dragonmaw Clan Category:Orc Category:Orcish Horde Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dragonmaw Orc